In Your Eyes
by chocolatesnipe
Summary: A James and Lily story as told by Remus Lupin. Warning: Levels of sarcasm vary depending on the werewolf's mood and date proximity to the full moon.
1. Chapter 1

Never. Not a chance. This does not happen to you of all people. You're more controlled than this. More subdued. For Christ's sake, you follow the rules! Then why are you sitting in bloody detention? Oh, that's right, the idiot next to you decided it would be funny to lock you in greenhouse three and see what you would do when the Venemous Tenticula got hungry. It's not your fault you set the stupid plant on fire, it was trying to eat you! And it's not like Sprout doesn't have three others in greenhouse 6. It's not like it's the whomping willow, it doesn't serve a purpose. It doesn't protect people from a highly dangerous monster such as yourself. Yeah, yeah, you know what Sirius always says, "Remmie, you're not a monster." Well maybe **you're **not, but your kind is. That makes you dangerous by default. Damn generics. Oh, and damn Sirius who got you into this mess. You have homework! And the full moon is tomorrow; how the bloody hell are you supposed to finish it if you're stuck being a stupid canine all night? Oh, who cares? You won't be sleeping tonight anyways. Might as well get it over with. But y'know, you have to get through detention first. Dammit Sirius.

Two bloody hours later, you leave the classrom, dismissing the calls of Sirius to wait for him. Smirking, you relive how you'd tipped him out of his chair only moments ago. Serves him right. You decide to take te long way back to the common room, knowing Sirius won't waste his time getting back to that pretty fifth year. Well, pretty by Sirius' standards; he certainly doesn't have to worry about you stealing her.

You hear voices around the corner, slowing to eavesdrop. Hey, you weren't a Marauder for nothing. Speaking of Marauders, was that James' voice? And of course, Lily's. What were they arguing about now?

"Potter, go back to the common room." Lily says. Hm, her voice was surprisingly calm, they must have just met up.

"Just let me stay with you, please?" he whines. It's all you can do not to laugh, you can almost see his famous puppy dog face. "I don't want you roaming the castle alone."

'I can take care of myself." She sighs, "I just really want to finish these patrols and get back to my room."

"Let me help you."

"No, Potter. Go back to the common room before I give you detention."

"You know that doesn't scare me anymore, Evans." Oh snap, he brought out the last name.

"I know it will if I say it's with Trelawney." You can almost hear her smirking, of course, you know she always wins. Oh, crap. They'd been getting closer and were almost around the corner you were hiding behind. Time to act.

"Oh, Remus." Lily says, shocked, "What are you doing up?"

"On my way back from detention." She opens her mouth to question you, but you cut her off. "Sirius." She shuts her mouth and nods. No further explanation needed.

"Well, go back to the common room, then." she says, "Take this tosser with you, please." She gestures to James, who just looks proud instead of insulted. Freak.

"Come on, Prongs." You say. "Leave it. Annoy her tomorrow, before you get yourself hexed so bad you won't be able to have children when the two of you get married."

"Remus!" Lily shrieks, while James just smiles.

"Night, Lils." you say, winking at her. Sirius really has rubbed off on you. You lug James down the corridor and he smirks at you.

"You really think we're gonna get married?" he askes.

You scoff, "Of course."

"Then why won't you help me get her!" He exclaims, whacking you on the shoulder.

"Because you're violent!" You rub your arm for emphasis. "And I think it will be funnier watching you do it by yourself, not to mention necessary."

"I give up on you." he shakes his head. You approach the portrait and enter after giving the super-secret password. Yeah. Okay. "If she won't let me follow her while she knows, I'm gonna go get the cloak and do it while she doesn't." Does he realise how creepy that is?

"James, you can't do that!" You call up the stairs after him. "Fine," you mutter, "don't have children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, okay so I've had someone say that this story is against the rules. This person and I have discussed it, and I've explained my interpretation. This will never be an interactive second person story. You will never decide what happens next. It will always be and angsty teenage werewolf, whose thoughts I just happened to decide to write, telling the story. You will have no part. Unless I really like a joking idea submitted in a review. But I will never ask you to choose. It will be like a first person story told in the lesser loved second person. I hope that's cleared up any doubts. If anyone has an issue, let me know and this can easy be changed to a different point of view. **

**On another note, I own nothing you recognize. I enjoy writing and this is my most recent development. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Feel free to message me or leave a comment in a review. Please tell me how I can improve, there's always room for it. **

**~CS**

* * *

You roll over the next morning to feet in your face.

"What the-" Then you remember: dog-shaped Padfoot had taken to sleeping at the foot of your bed. He must have accidentally transformed during the night. "Goddammit, Pads. Get your feet out of my face." you say, shoving his feet off the bed. He mutters incoherently and curls his feet up to fetal position, "Damn dog."

You finish your roll out of bed and into the shower. By the time you're done, the rest of the Marauders, plus Frank and Nick, the tiny little kid you still can't believe is 17, are all in various states of consciousness.

"How are you a morning person, Moony?" James asks, "You're supposed to be nocturnal."

"There were feet in my face this morning." You answer, gesturing to the still sleeping Sirius. "You wake up, too, if you had that smell up your nose." And then you're decked in the face with a pillow.

"I heard that." Sirius states, with his eyes still shut. You chuck the pillow back even harder.

"You think I care? Get out of my bed, you prat."  
"It's too early for you to be gay. It needs to be at least noon." Frank says blearily.

"We're not gay. Sirius is just deprived of love and is under the impression that I want to give it to him." You answer, " Get the hell out of my bed, fleabag!" You give a great shove and Sirius rolls onto the floor. "I don't have to deal with this," you say, "I'm tired, hungry, and you landed me in bloody detention last night! I didn't go to bed until three, and I'm missing class today. Screw you all, I'm leaving." You rant as you stomp out the door. Your inner wolf seems to be more prominent than ever today. Granted, you did fall asleep more pissed off than usual.

"Moony!" You groan at the voice that called your name.

"What, Pads?"

"What's got you all snippy this morning?" You just glare at him and growl. "Oh." He shrugs, "We can go play fetch if you've got some energy to burn." He bounces around in front of you. You put an arm out to stop him because it's making your head spin.

"Padfoot, I am getting breakfast and then going to Pomfrey. If you want me to bite you before I transform, continue to annoy me, otherwise, get out of my way." You snarl. He sighs and stops bouncing.

"Party pooper." You smack him over the head.

"Easy, Rem," James says as he walks down the staircase, "We still need him, even if there isn't anything in that mangy head of his."

"My head is not mangy!" Sirius protests, "If either of you care to notice, my coat is the silkiest you will ever feel. Go ahead and pet it." He presents his head to both of you. You smack him again. "Holy- God, Moony, just go already!"

"Baby." You mutter as you walk out of the portrait ole. You decide to forgo the Great Hall and go straight to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will give you breakfast and be much quieter company.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin," She says, then notices the glower on your face, "Your usual bed, then. I"ll get the house elves to bring you something." You smile in what you hope is a grateful manner and collapse onto your bed. You haven't even been awake an hour and you already feel like it's been days. Hearing voices outside the door, you close your eyes and pretend to be asleep.

"Just let me talk to him." You hear Sirius plead.

"No, he's angry enough," James says, " Just wait 'til tonight when he's burned off some st-"  
" 'Scuse me, boys." You hear a new voice interrupt them.

"Lily, dear!" Sirius exclaims, "Not feeling sick are you?"

"I heard Remus was here. I need to tell him something." You groan, they're follow her in for sure. The door creaks open and then pauses, "Alone." Lily says sternly. You chuckle. You knew there was a reason you liked her. "Lupin, I know you're not sleeping." You hear her feet stop right next to you.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a child." You say without opening your eyes.

"Only when you stop acting like one." You crack and eye open . She is smirking at you.

"Damn you."

"You love me." She shrugs and sits down next to you.

"What do you want?" You ask.

"Well, obviously you don't have to do patrols tonight," You snort and not at her to continue, "I've got you covered for the work you'll miss tonight. Oh, darn, there was one more thing...I seem to have forgotten..." She mimes racking her brain for something, shaking her head.

"Lilyyy." You whine.

"Oh, right! That's it, here you go sir! Breakfast!" She uncovers the disillusioned tray she had hovering behind her.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" You lunge for the tray and start to eat. "I don't know why you're so mean." You say, "You knew I could smell it the minute you walked in the room." She laughs.

"But how will you ever learn patience, my four legged friend?" You glare and she laughs some more. "Oh, come on, I only get to use that once a month. Give me a break."

"Fine," You grumble, "At least you're not as bad as Sirius."

"Please promise to shoot me if I ever get that bad." Lily said seriously.

"Cross my heart." You promise.

"Oh, Mary sends her love." She smirks at you. You feel yourself redden and attempt to shove her off the bed. "Don't flatter yourself, she was the only one awake. I'm sure Alice and Nancy would have sent it too, just not as emphatically." She winks at you and you resume your efforts.

"Miss Evans, you should go," Madam Pomfrey says, "You'll be late for class. Minerva would not appreciate that, Prefect or not."

"Of course. Later, Rem!" She gets up off the bed and walks away.

"Good girl, she is," Pomfrey says, bustling about, "Definitely going somewhere big."

"Everyone knows that." You reply as you make yourself more comfortable.

"You're lucky you've got a girl like her to take care of you." She continues.

You look at her, shocked. "Don't you go getting any ideas! You know as well as anyone else that she and James are, well, she and James."

"Now, Mr. Lupin, did I make such a suggestion?" She smiles at you. You lay back again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't you worry. It's only a matter of time."


End file.
